ygdrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Precursor Weapons
The Precursor Weapons are ancient and powerful artefacts from before the War of Ashes. They were created by an ancient race known only as the Precursors, and were scattered across Maíandir following their disappearance. Some were hidden, some merely lost, but they endure still, no less powerful than they once were. The Precursor Weapons are legendary items that grow in power with the experience and strength of their wielder, and are inexplicably bound to those attuned with them, granting visions and memories of ancient times. Most of them, lost for thousands of years, have gone dormant, hidden away by those who came before due to their great power, but with time and use they can slowly become active again in the grasp of one who is capable of wielding their power. Over the course of their adventures, the party has uncovered three of these powerful items, and know of a fourth through an ancient riddle, which they have so far been unable to solve. Cirit'cel (The Last Silence) A white longbow with interlocking golden symbols and designs etched along the limbs of the bow. It was found in a hidden chest inside an ancient temple north of Eboncaer, and was claimed by Namfoodle. Upon attunement, the bow grows warm to the touch, pervading the wielder with a sense of calm and balance. Description Weapon (longbow), legendary (requires attunement) The bow is carved out of pristine white wood, with no imperfections in the smoothness of the surface, and seems to glow faintly with internal light. The intricate gold designs on its limbs run through the wood like veins of blood, and glow brighter as the bow grows in strength. Translations An inscription was found near the precursor weapon, written in an ancient language known as Beläri. The words of this inscription were later translated by Aldred Dwent. Beläri :Eí sidis fírd, lo tíbär dé vadär. :Eí sidis cel, liśaíné. Common :One last journey, to the end of all things. :One last silence, to never forget. Duren'dal (The Radiant Flame) A white longsword lined with golden glyphs near its hilt. It was found embedded in a large stone inside An Rath, guarded by powerful Dreadborn and was claimed by Castiel. Upon attunement, the sword grows warm to the touch, pervading the wielder with a sense of confidence and justice. Description Weapon (longsword), legendary (requires attunement) The sword is forged seemingly out of a single length of white metal, and glows softly with internal light. The gold spiral around the base of the blade melds smoothly with the rest, with no imperfection or separation between the two, and glows brighter as the sword grows in strength. Translations An inscription was found near the precursor weapon, written in an ancient language known as Beläri. The words of this inscription were later translated by Aldred Dwent. Beläri :Dornise defe, solbör ste venwa. Common :Day fades, and now your light is gone. Val'atrad (The Valiant Path) A white warhammer with a black handle and gold highlights. It was hidden at the bottom of Lake Lynnwel, guarded by the Lady of the Lake, and was claimed by Custos who convinced her that they were worthy. Upon attunement, the hammer grows warm to the touch, pervading the wielder with a sense of wisdom and understanding. Description Weapon (warhammer), legendary (requires attunement) The hammer is crafted out of a single piece of white steel, and glows softly with internal light. The gold lining near the head of the hammer joins smoothly with the soft black handle, and glows brighter as the hammer grows in strength. Translations An inscription was found near the precursor weapon, written in an ancient language known as Beläri. The words of this inscription were later translated by Aldred Dwent. Beläri :Advanär, vír adan, lo tívol dé nara. Common :Come, far away, to the land of night. Ser'amvar (The Shattered Fate) A wooden quill with etched glyphs on the shaft. It was hidden in the secret chamber beneath Ironstone, and was claimed by Nemeia after the party fought and solved their way into the chamber. Upon attunement, the hammer grows warm to the touch, pervading the wielder with a sense of pride and intellect. Description Weapon (wand), legendary (requires attunement) The quill is crafted out of ashen wood, and tipped with single piece of white steel. A series of golden glyphs are inscribed into the shaft of the quill, each lighting up when more of the quill's power is unlocked, allowing the wielder to draw that glyph in the air to cast its effect. Translations An inscription was found near the precursor weapon, written in an ancient language known as Beläri. The words of this inscription were later translated by Aldred Dwent. Beläri :Fér moris, meí né filaíné leídbör, :Ab aran dé sin’glaí. Common :In shadow, may you always find your way, :Through fields of silver grass. Category:History __FORCETOC__